


Perfect Soldier

by SyberHound



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blame Sanity for that one, Decepticon!Jazz, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Megatrons a dick, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Not an insert fic, Starwaves a confused bby, Starwaves sort of but not really an Oc, This is my first time tagging I'm sorry, and the relationship tag too, character fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberHound/pseuds/SyberHound
Summary: The war is at a stalemate on Earth; Leaving the 'Cons to struggle for meager energon rations. Shockwaves new experiment leads to the creation of the "Perfect Soldier" for the Desepticon cause to help tip the fragile balance that has lasted so long.





	Perfect Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kinda, lacking on the word count I have no real idea where this fic i'll go right now, other than that enjoy the read, or don't, it's completely up to you.

He woke up to darkness and a numbness that ran over his frame. He felt disjointed, and claustrophobic, cramped into a too small frame, yet he felt large. Larger than any normal mech should be. He onlined a dualtone optic to a purple tinted wall, the whispers of the ship's engines echoing along the walls and floor along with a constant buzzing. He had no idea where he was, or in fact, who he was. He felt like he was going to panic, but a wave of calm fell over him like a sheet. He could hear faint pedefalls down the corridor and tried to call out, but winced as his strained vocalizer gave out a static filled bark of noise that seemed to echo around the small room he had woken in.

 

Resetting his vocalizer a couple of times he tried again. “Hhhello? Is anyone there?” his voice was slurred slightly and he was surprised at the sound of it. It was deeper than he thought it should've been, and sounded more mechanical and slightly monotone. He struggled to move his heavy servos around as he attempted to sit up into a more dignified sitting position, rather than laying in a crumpled heap of metal on the floor.

 

Shifting himself so his legs were under him he leaned backwards, he let out a small squawk as something on his back collided with the wall in a painful manner. Turning his helm he caught sight of the protrusion; a pair of blue and white wings that stood off his back, one with a dent in it from hitting the wall. Flexing them a little and sitting back, without smacking his wings painfully against the wall again, He glanced down at his servos. They were both a light sky blue while his forearms where a very pale, near white grey, a red band of colour around his wrists. His pedes were the same sky blue. His leg, from his ankle to his knee joint where a bright cherry red while his thighs and knee guards where the same grey white.

 

He grumbled to himself as he closed his optics, pinching the bridge of his nose only to find a visor in the way.  _ Why doesn’t this seem right to me? _ He thought bitterly to himself. He almost jumped at the surprised squeak from the front of the ‘room’ he was in, though now that he got a better look at it he realised he was in a cell of some kind, the source of the buzzing noise emanating from the energised bars at its front, where a grey and white seeker stood.

  
  


“Hello?” he spoke to the seeker, who nearly jumped a few feet in the air in surprise. “Gahumm! H-hello” The seeker replied in a loud clear voice, he sounded young, younger than he looked. He watched as the seeker took a few uneasy steps back, wings flicking and  crimson optics wide. “He’s awake!” The grey and white mech suddenly yelled, the sheer volume of it made him flinch as the seeker darted out of his field of view. It was quiet for all of 5 seconds before the sound hurried pedefalls reached his audials.

 

“Screamer ya alright?” A new voice yelled as a grey mech rounded the corner, sliding in front of the bars, the seeker stumbling up behind him. He watched as the new mech fumbled with the lock on the cell, cursing a little as he struggled with it. With a curt ‘There’ the two mechs walked through the now open cell door, the grey one with the audial horns glanced up at his face with a look of concern. “Starscream, are you ok? I was worried when they ordered the experiment to go thr-” “Do I know you?” He cut off the small grey mech watching as the mechs crimson optics widen in surprise. The mech took a step back, his frame shuddering slightly.

 

“It’s me, I’m Jazz” the grey mech, Jazz, stated. He watched as the Seeker quietly backed away from the room as Jazz looked like he was curling in on himself. His mind happened to catch on to what Jazz had said before he cut him off. “Wait experiment?” Jazz glared up at him from where he stood, which was surprising considering that Jazz was standing and he was sitting. “You really don’t know who I am, do you?” Jazz asked in a broken voice, the concern and warmth in it earlier gone. The large mech simply stared at him, he felt bad for some reason, like upsetting this mech was hurting him in some way.

 

“No” was his monotoned answer.

 

“As it should be” Jazz spun on his heel in surprise as a large lumbering grey mech walked in. “You were created” the mech continued coming to a stop in front of him. He practically dwarfed the seeker and made Jazz look like a midget. With both the grey mech and himself in the cell, there wasn’t much room for anyone else.

 

“Created?” He asked the large mech, he felt like he should know him, know all the mechs that he had seen so far, but he couldn’t put name to face; aside from Jazz. The large silver mech grinned slightly, as if wanting that response.

 

“Yes” The mech continued as he folded his arms behind his back. “You are the result of an experiment, a perfect soldier made from hours of hard work and research” His glare didn’t waver as he spoke. The blue mech held the silver mechs glare, as if silently challenging him, before his optics flickered over to Jazz, who stood silently in the corner.

 

“Was I anyone before this?”

 

A grin from the silver mech, and he knew that the mech was lying somehow.

 

“No, you were nothing before this Starwave”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a test to see if anyone is actually interested in this fic, if you are feel free to leave a Kudos and a comment, I'll post more when I have actually done the next chapter. Any and all feedback is welcome ^^


End file.
